the_emerald_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Mission of Andy Green Arc
'Synopsis' The First Mission of Andy Green Arc ''is the 2nd arc of ''The Emerald Chronicles: The Legend of Andy Green. The arc began with episode 5 & ended with episode 7. 'Episodes' 'Episode 5: Andy Green's Very First Mission' Andy & Federico go on their first mission, which is in a town known as Guardia Zero. Their mission is to protect the gem of Zygon for the next 24 hours. During the 24 hour guarding a super human named Doctor Shadow appears & steals the gem. Andy & Federico manage to track him, only to discover that he's working for Hypnotica. Andy & Federico attempt to stop the duo from using the gem's special ability for their own gun, which revealed to be eternal life. The boys unexpectedly split up & must now face off against their respective evil super humans. Federico ends up travelling through a portal with Hypnotica in order to get the gem back. Unfortunately he gets hypnotized by Hypnotica before he could do anything. 'Episode 6: Wrath of Hypnotica' Andy's fight with Doctor Shadow is very one-sided at first thanks to the shadow demons overpowering him. After a flashback to a lesson with his Dad, Andy suddenly has a plan on how to take down the shadow demons. He turns into a super bright emerald star which burns the shadow demons due to their dislike of bright lights, much to Doctor Shadow's dismay. Andy explains that his Dad helped him conquer a fear of the dark with a phrase about controlling the dark with light, leading to the idea. Andy then attacks Doctor Shadow with a speeding emerald star blast. Afterwards he catches up with Hypnotica & must now face his own best friend in a fight. Andy has a tough time fighting Federico since he doesn't want to hurt him. As a result the battle is pretty one-sided. Hypnotica heads into his 2nd hideout & starts a ceremony that involves absorbing the gem's power. Andy manages to bring Federico back to his senses following the stripping of his shirt, which begins turning him on. Afterwards the pair (along with Doctor Shadow) head to the hideout. but discover that Hypnotica has already absorbed the gem, giving him unlimited power eternal life. Hypnotic soon realizes that he's turning into an overpowered beast, which both confuses & worries the trio. The beast soon reveals that his name is Zygon Magi, much to Andy, Federico & Doctor Shadow's surprise. 'Episode 7: Guardia Zero's Mystery Revealed!' Follwoing that reveal, Zygon explains that he was trapped in the gem by the townsfolk of Guardia Zero long ago in order for them to use his power to live forever. To do that they created a special barrier that absorbed his energy & kept them young. The downside however was that the barrier's effects stopped at night & the gem's effects wore off immediately under moonlight, which is why there's a curfew. Zygon has been watching within the gem for years & must now destroy Guardia Zero while he has the chance. As he leaves Andy comes up with a plan to stop Zygon before the town is destroyed. Before Zygon destroys Guardia Zero, Andy manages to convince the imprisoned beast that he's still a super human & killing isn't right despite what the townsfolk did. Zygon then turns back his super human form & lets the townsfolk know that he's leaving for good. He then splits himself from the gem & Hypnotica. Zygon thanks Andy for reminding him of who he is as a super hero. He makes it clear that he'll learn to forgive the townsfolk while flying away. An angered Sheriff makes it clear that Zygon was their only shot at living forever. Andy angrilly expresses his distaste for those who crave immortality. He makes a point stating what's so good about living forever if you yourself remain the same while everything else changes & grows. It ruins the value of life & makes you take things for granted. Andy then reveals his special ability of eternal life known as "The Emerald Heart." He explains that this second heart gives him the power to live forever, that is, if he activates it. Andy has refused to activate it since his belief of living life to the fullest stands as a reminder. The Sheriff along with the townsfolk are still angry & in despair, much to Andy's dismay. As a result The Sheriff gives the pair a failing grade for their mission. The pair then leave the town. While walking home Federico asks Andy about how he feels towards failing their first mission. Andy believes that the mission was passed & that the townsfolk will eventually realize the true value of life as time goes by. Category:Arcs Category:Season 1 Arc Category:Minor Arc